Drabbles, funny
by Kings-Shadow
Summary: My friends and I played this sentance game and came out with this stuff, it's funny and really random, read the to find out the rules of the game. Please R
1. Rules and Round 1

**Ok so I was at my friends house; Insane dimmension jumper, Mew Hana, Kibas's crazy 1 fan, and their family's house(yeah they're related). And we were playing this game, where the first person writes two sentances(and a title), then they fold the paper to cover up the title and their first sentance, the second person reads #1's second sentance and writes two sentances, they then cover up #1's second sentance and their first sentance and pass it on.**

**We came out with some funny ones about Naruto, so I'm gonna type each one up as a chapter. Please enjoy and sorry if characters are OOC(out of character).**

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters in this fanfic belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I.D.J. = Insane dimmension jumper**

**M.H. = Mew Hana**

**K.C.F. =Kiba's crazy 1 fan**

**Me = me(SaiW.)**

**N. = one of I.D.J's little sisters, N is the first letter in her name, which I will not be revealing.**

**:;;;;:::;;;::;;;;;;;:::;;;:::**

K.C.F.:

Tobi is awesome!

Pein's a barbie girl.

N.:

"I love cheese!" He said.

As Sasuke walked in wearing a pink tutu.

I.D.J.:

Oreo(Orochimaru) took one look at the pink clad ninja and said: "I'm not training you!"

He turned and left the room.

Me:

Itachi left the busy room, he had soemthing on his mind, he fixed his plan, his life plan.

He wasn't going to be killed by his Otouto, that was changed, he was going to save his brother.

M.H.:

"I don't care if you've changed or not; I still don't like you, un!" Deidara stated loudly.

Itachi looked at the rude blonde, "Mangekyo Sharringan."

**;;;;;:::::;;;;;;;:::::::;;;**

**Ok the two sentances below each intial belongs to the person of the intials, for example M.H. wrote the last two sentances.**


	2. Tsukiyomi

**This wont have the intials because I don't remember who wrote what...other than mine, their hand writing is very similar.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::;;;;;;;:::::::::::::;;;;;;;**

He stared at his opponent, ok he glared at the opponent infront of him, his sharringan activated a glimering red.

The person infront of him, Kakashi Hatake, was quickly engulfed in a genjutsu.

"What the heck?" Kakashi shouted, staring at where he was.

He was in a world of toads!!!!!!

Sadly, he was allergic.

"AAAACHOOOOO!"

"I can't stop sneezing, AAACHOO!" Said the blond ninja.

"Big brother, if we meet a giant mole how should we greet it?" Said Gamatasu.

"How should I know, if we do Kisame will probable eat it." Said Gamakichi.


	3. Caladascope

**This wont have the intials because I don't remember who wrote what...other than mine, their hand writing is very similar.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::;;;;;;;:::::::::::::;;;;;;;**

The manga-ka stared at his art work, determined, he had just finished reading fan mail and he was fired up.

Masashi Kishimoto's twin brother, Seishi Kishimoto, had just left after having nagged him about getting a life, he was on chapter 460 of his popular manga, Naruto, one of the most popular manga in the world, there were thousands almost millions of fanfiction and he had just finished readind a fan mail of two gilrs askihg him to read one of their fanfictions "The First Twins of Kohona", that might be inspiring.

And just then Naruto popped out of the book and shouted. "Believe it!! What?" He asked. "This isn't Haku's house, I was supposed to meet him here to play poker with the Akatsuki.

"Naruto!" Tobi yelled, "Long time no see."

"Big brother, if we find a guy who has a Lolli-pop head what should we do?" Asked Gamatasu.

"Why, eat the lollipop, of course." Gamakichi explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Oh look: we're in lock; there's one now!"

"NOO! Don't kill Tobi!" Said shinobi shouted, while being chased by a rabid blonde shouting, "DIE!" and throwing explosives at the poor masked ninja.

Pein glanced at the two and said: "I'm wont stop you, Deidara."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Tobi cried, racing off, Deidara followed. "Katsu!!!"


	4. The Preposal

**This wont have the intials because I don't remember who wrote what...other than mine, their hand writing is very similar.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::;;;;;;;:::::::::::::;;;;;;;**

"Will you marry me?" Pein asked Konan, holding out the ring box.

"Yes!" Konan cried happily.

Pein looked up from him paper work. "What?"

The girl grinned. "It's Itachi's birthday! And I figured out what I'm getting him." She cheered, Pein shook his head and went to work...again.

"This will be the best gift." The girl said as she walked back to the hide out.

"Oh no there's Itachi, I can't let him see the gift."

Sasuke quickly grabbed the present and ran out of the room.

Itachi stared after his little brother and blinked twice.

"What are you hiding? Oh I git it you stole my hair gell you will pay byakugan!!!!"


	5. Egytian Rat Screw

**This wont have the intials because I don't remember who wrote what...other than mine, their hand writing is very similar.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::;;;;;;;:::::::::::::;;;;;;;**

"Deidara-sempai, can we order pizza?" Tobi asked, attempting to make a puppy face despite his mask.

"No, un." Deidara replied. "Chinese is way better!"

"No, no!" Tobi said.

"Chinese Tea is the best." Uncle Iroh said.

Zuko grumbled and looked out the tea shop window, he rested his chin on the palm of his hand, 'this sucks' he thought.

Outside he saw the Avatar and his friends playing some weird game, his eyes settled on Katara, she looked so happy yet a glint in her eyes stated something was missing. Said girl turned and looked into the shop, she saw Zuko and hesitantly waved him over, he was what was missing.

**::;;;;;:::::;;;;;;;;**

**I know this turned into a Avatar thing, but I'm not putting this as a crossover because this is the only thing with Avatar.**


	6. Hugs

**This wont have the intials because I don't remember who wrote what...other than mine, their hand writing is very similar.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::;;;;;;;:::::::::::::;;;;;;;**

It was October 10th, the day a hero was born and the day a beast attacked.

Today was Naruto Uzumaki's birthday, he had great friends, a great reputation, but he still wasn't happy, his best friend was still in the clutches of Orochimaru.

He magically ended up at Oreo's hideout.

"Sasuke, I don't want to train you anymore." Oreo said.

"Well Id on't want you to train me either, I never liked snakes!"

"Well, I don't give a rat's hat about your opinion, un!" Our favorite, *cough cough* yeah right *cough cough* blonde shtouted. "I heard that, un!" Deidara snapped at the writer.

THE END


End file.
